The truth about Epiphany
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: ~*~FINISHED~*~the sequal to
1. figured out

~ Ok I've had this in my head for a few weeks now and so many people wanted me to continue on with my story I present to you "the truth about epiphany" please review and all that good stuff ~  
  
It was almost four years after Johnny had come out of his coma, and things were pretty much going the way life had planned it, Epiphany was now 14 and a mirror image of her mother, Johnny looked almost the same accept for the accumulating strands of gray in his hair.  
  
Epiphany shuffled through boxes of old papers and photographs of her childhood; she was determined to find what she was looking for.  
  
"Ah-ha! Here it is!" she said in triumph holding a manila envelope high above her head.  
  
She opened it up and retrieved its contents. There it was the piece she had been searching for; her birth certificate. She folded it up and put it in her pocket. Another piece of paper fell out from the envelope as she picked it up. It was something she had never seen before it read in big bold letters  
  
"HELLS PASSING ADOPTION AGENCY"  
  
Epiphany covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She grabbed the paper and marched out into the living room where Devi, Tenna and Johnny were all watching T.V  
  
"What's this!" she screamed slamming the paper down onto the coffee table.  
  
Devi's eyes grew large, she had forgotten about the papers.  
  
"Hey Tenna I think you should go I'll call you later" Devi said shaken.  
  
Tenna nodded and left. Epiphany just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"I knew this would happen sooner or later" Johnny sighed.  
  
"Well dear, um Epiphany, I well...I am your real biological mother yes, I did birth you. But well, Johnny is...um..well not your dad" Devi choked out.  
  
"WHAT! And your just telling me this now!" she hollered again.  
  
"Piffy please, your going to piss off the neighbors" johnny said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jerked out of his grip.  
  
"Don't touch me! I don't even know you! God both of you just..leave me alone!" tears filled in her eyes as she ran to her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"That went well" Johnny said rolling his eyes.  
  
Devi sighed and flopped down onto the sofa.  
  
"Should we tell her about her real dad?" Devi looked over at him  
  
"And say what? Yes honey I was raped when I was 24 and got pregnant with you, but don't worry about your scum bag father because Johnny killed him when you were still in the womb." He joked  
  
Devi rolled her eyes and smacked him in the head with a couch pillow.  
  
"What are we going to do." She sighed.  
  
~ More to come I promise!!!!! And I will explain in later chapters why she needed her birth certificate. Ok so review now! ~ 


	2. they'll pay

~ Hey sorry I know I'm updating a little fast but I'm board and I have something to say, people if your going to flame a story (especially at only the first chapter) do this for me, tell my why you don't like it and sign in! God people are so dumb like that. Anyhow, on with the story. ~  
  
Epiphany sat in the corner of her room rubbing tears from her eyes, she had been crying for the past few hours.  
  
"I can't believe they never told me this, what kind of "parents" are they!?" she thought to herself.  
  
More tears flooded her eyes as she stood up.  
  
"I'll show them, they will think twice before lying to me!" whispered to no one.  
  
She ran to her closet and shoved some clothes along with a few belongings into a backpack and hopped out her window and onto the fire escape. The night air was cold and damp, but Epiphany didn't care, she carefully maneuvered her way down the ladder and onto the ground. She began to run as soon as she hit the ground, her feet kicking up water with every step.  
  
"Can't stop, can't look back" she thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny looked over at Devi who had a puzzled look on her face; she turned her face to him and sighed.  
  
"She's been in there a while, I think I should go see if she's ok" Devi announced.  
  
"No, let her be, she's a tough girl, I think she can handle this" Johnny replied rubbing his chin.  
  
Devi sighed again and sat beck down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epiphany walked through the crowded town bright lights from neon signs illuminated the air and noises from passerby's and cars surrounded her. An old decrepit looking man with tattered clothing sat on the sidewalk, he reached out and tugged on Epiphany's pant leg as she walked bye him.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but could you spare an old man a dollar?" he said looking up at her.  
  
She felt her heart sink down into her stomach looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, here take it." She said tossing him a few coins.  
  
She shoved her hands into her pockets and began to walk again. As night started to draw to an end and dawn was approaching the streets began to clear out. Epiphany looked around for a place to sleep, never in her life had she been so tired. An empty ally behind a Wall-mart looked like a good place to her. She ran until she got to a Dumpster, where she found some card board boxes. She ripped them apart and spread the flat card board bits onto the ground behind the wreaking Dumpster. Finally she lay down and shut her eyes.  
  
"They'll pay, they'll all pay" she whispered to herself before passing out into a deep sleep.  
  
~ sorry for the shortness but please review ok thanks ~ 


	3. captured

~ Ok here's the whole prize deal. The 100th person to review my story wins a really cool mystery prize, yes there actually is a prize, and no I can not say what it is, so if you want a chance to win review! But here are the rules, 1. The review goes along just as any other review would, do NOT ask me questions or any information about it in a review. 2. Do NOT e-mail me asking me about the prize 3. Anonymous reviews or people whose e-mail is not posted must give them to me if you want a chance to win 4. Flames will not be counted unless they are constructive criticism. And that's about it, please enjoy the rest of the story! ~  
  
Epiphany's eyes slowly opened, it was late afternoon. The stench of the garbage filled her nostrils and made her wince. She promptly sat up from where she had slept, with a sore body she pushed herself off the cold ground.  
  
"Ha! I guess this is better than school." She thought to herself.  
  
She crept out from the ally and onto the street, her journey to revenge was far from over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Johnny and Devi stood over Epiphany's empty bed.  
  
"I just don't get that girl!" Devi growled  
  
Johnny begun to search through her closet, pushing away boxes and clothes.  
  
"Damn it Johnny! She's not in there!" the hysterical women screamed.  
  
His eye twitched a bit as he clenched his teeth, it was still hard for him to control his anger. Most of the time he was able to shake it off, but the few times he couldn't he would go out onto the nearest fire escape a scream.  
  
"Stop acting like a lunatic! She couldn't have gotten far!" he shot back at her.  
  
She balled her fists trying not to deck him in the jaw. Red faced she headed for the door.  
  
"Where the hell are you going!?" he questioned.  
  
"To find my kid so I can kick her ass!" Devi said slamming the door behind her.  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes and followed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epiphany walked along the sidewalk, the people surrounding her sent a chill down her spine. On the steps of a run down apartment stood a girl about 15 or 16, and was about 8 or 9 months pregnant. As she walked on a drunken man laid on his side covered in his own vomit, she tried her hardest not to look at him. She walked on for a few more blocks, when another young woman this one around 19 stood half clothed. Her hair was primped up and her face done with a gallon of make up.  
  
"Hey there girlie your looking mighty nice today" the woman said as she passed by.  
  
Epiphany made a disgusted face and walked a bit faster. She kept walking until her stomach forced her to stop, it groaned from hunger. She stopped in a nearby ally and pulled a few bills out from her pocket. The sudden tapping of shoes sounded from the pavement.  
  
"Hello?" she called out  
  
But it was too late; an arm wrapped tightly around her waits lifted her body off the ground. She went to scream but a gloved hand blocked her mouth. She flailed her body it every attempt to escape but it was no use, they were too strong. The grip loosened as a canvas sack slid over her head and shoulders. She dropped to the ground but before she even had time to move her attacker was back on her. They bound her wrists and ankles together and picked her squirming body tossing it over their shoulders like a sake of potatoes.  
  
Hot tears flooded her eyes, and her head throbbed. She was slammed down into the trunk of a car and a few seconds later was speeding off.  
  
~ More soon!!! Review NOW! ~ 


	4. the one

~ Ok here's the whole prize deal. The 100th person to review my story wins a really cool mystery prize, yes there actually is a prize, and no I can not say what it is, so if you want a chance to win review! But here are the rules, 1. The review goes along just as any other review would, do NOT ask me questions or any information about it in a review. 2. Do NOT e-mail me asking me about the prize 3. Anonymous reviews or people whose e-mail is not posted must give them to me if you want a chance to win 4. Flames will not be counted unless they are constructive criticism. And that's about it, please enjoy the rest of the story! ~  
  
AND NOW ON TO CHAPTER 4 (I will be posting this note at the beginning of all the chapters so don't be confused)  
  
Epiphany's eyes slowly opened. Her hair was glued to her forehead with dried blood; she must have cut herself from the fall. An old rag was stuffed in her mouth and she was tied down to a chair. The room damp and cold, most likely a basement; Epiphany wiggled trying to free herself.  
  
"No use trying to get free, because even if you do, you won't get out of here" a voice spoke from the darkness.  
  
Epiphany looked around; trying to see whom the voice belonged to. A slender shadow lurked in the darkness; it had the build of a young man.  
  
"Dear sweet Epiphany, I know the truth about your REAL father, who he really is"  
  
A lump grew in Epiphany's throat. She choked a bit and began to sob.  
  
"Now, now, wouldn't want your pretty little face tuning all red would you?"  
  
She sniffed and shook her head. The stepped out of the darkness, he had medium length scruffy brown hair that fell carelessly over his face and his eyes, large and round they had the innocence of a child. He was a sickly shade of white, and his body seemed frail and weak, she wondered how he was able to hold down her struggle.  
  
"Now, my dear, if you promise to behave, I'll remove your gag." He smiled revealing a mouth full of crooked yellow teeth.  
  
She nodded in agreement. He reached out a frail arm and removed the rag. She inhaled a mouth full of stale air. Her gaze moved back up to him, her tears flowed out like waterfalls.  
  
"Please don't cry, it might make me think about what I'm doing"  
  
"What you're doing? Please..don't.don't, rape me." she said in almost a whisper  
  
"Rape you! Oh my, I wouldn't dream of it, you are exceptionally beautiful"  
  
He ran a single finger under her jawbone.  
  
"I would love to partake in physical intimacy, just to hold some one, but as you can tell I'm not of the desirable sorts, no, because I know I may fall in love, and with love comes pain and lies!" he brushed away a tear  
  
Shaking his head he knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Little girl I am only 20 years old, and still I look like a man of many years older, hard to think I'm only 7 years older than you. Yes, the mind does many horrible things to the body when one is troubled." He snickered a bit  
  
"Heh, could have fooled me I thought you were on crack" she hissed  
  
A smile crossed his face and he laughed a bit  
  
"Maybe you are Johnny's girl after all"  
  
He stood up and turned for the stares looking back he smiled again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Devi slumped down onto the floor. Her whole body hurt from walking. Her attention turned away from her sore body and to the ringing telephone. Slowly she walked over to it.  
  
"Hello?" she said groggily  
  
"I have her" a deep voice whispered  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I have her, now come and find her" the voice taunted  
  
"You BASTARD!" Devi screamed  
  
The phone on the other end clicked and the line went dead. Devi's face was bright red with anger; she pulled her arm back and slammed her fist into the plaster wall as hard as she could.  
  
~MORE SOON!~ 


	5. the night johnny will die

~ Ok here's the whole prize deal. The 100th person to review my story wins a really cool mystery prize, yes there actually is a prize, and no I can not say what it is, so if you want a chance to win review! But here are the rules, 1. The review goes along just as any other review would, do NOT ask me questions or any information about it in a review. 2. Do NOT e-mail me asking me about the prize 3. Anonymous reviews or people whose e-mail is not posted must give them to me if you want a chance to win 4. Flames will not be counted unless they are constructive criticism. And that's about it, please enjoy the rest of the story! ~  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Epiphany watched as the young man made his way down the ramshackle steps into his basement where she had sat for almost a week only being untied every 4 or 5 hours to go to a bathroom in a steel bucket, with "him" watching. He carried something in his arms; a bundle. It was a white stained towel.  
  
"What's that for?" she pointed at it  
  
A smile crossed his face as he tossed it at her feet.  
  
"What..what are you doing?"  
  
He untied but kept a firm grip on her arms.  
  
"I'm going to let you shower, your stench is beginning to get overwhelming."  
  
She bit her lower lip and kicked the towel up into her grip.  
  
"Your not going to umm watch me are you?"  
  
He chuckled and shook his head "no"  
  
"Aren't you worried I'll you know get out?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
He laughed out again  
  
"No! Of course not, the windows are nailed shut and they are boarded over, and I have the key to the door, so unless you flush yourself down the toilet I don't think you will get out"  
  
She sighed a followed him up the stairs. An old cracked wooden door came into sight; behind it was a small dirty bathroom with a tiny ceramic bathtub.  
  
"There you go"  
  
She felt is hands move onto her back as he shoved her into the room; the lock clicked behind her. Sighing she walked over to the tub and turned on the water. She looked at herself in the foggy mirror.  
  
"Damn"  
  
Her eyes had deep purple circles under them and her arms were bruised. She waited until the water in the tub was almost filled to the brim before she got in. the hot water felt good against her skin; it had been days sense her last bath, and she was extremely grateful for this one. She tipped her head back sinking under the surface of the water, letting the water fill in her facial orifices. Finally she raised above the water taking a large breath of air; muffled voices echoed in from the next room.  
  
"What the?" Epiphany thought  
  
She stepped out of the bath and wrapped the filthy towel around herself. She peered through the keyhole to see whom he was talking to.  
  
"This is it Shmee, he'll pay for everything! Let's just hope he found my little letter"  
  
Epiphany saw what it was he was talking to, it was an old stained teddy bear, it was missing an ear and looked as if a dog had mangled it.  
  
"Tonight, when Johnny comes to the rescue I think he'll be in for a big surprise; Shmee, tonight is the night Johnny dies!"  
  
Epiphany's eyes widened with terror.  
  
~MORE SOON!!~  
  
A/N- some one e-mailed me asking me how to pronounce the name Epiphany so here it is, E-pif-ann-ie, say it like that ok? 


	6. a confession

~ Ok here's the whole prize deal. The 100th person to review my story wins a really cool mystery prize, yes there actually is a prize, and no I can not say what it is, so if you want a chance to win review! But here are the rules, 1. The review goes along just as any other review would, do NOT ask me questions or any information about it in a review. 2. Do NOT e-mail me asking me about the prize 3. Anonymous reviews or people whose e-mail is not posted must give them to me if you want a chance to win 4. Flames will not be counted unless they are constructive criticism. And that's about it, please enjoy the rest of the story! ~  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Devi stomped up to her front door and turned to Johnny.  
  
"6 hours of walking in the city and nothing!" she growled  
  
Johnny's eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. He had enough of her bitching. He reached out his arms and slammed her against the wall as hard as he could.  
  
"That's it! I can't stand it any more! Your constant bitching and whining is not going to find her any faster! So just shut the hell up!"  
  
He paused to catch his breath his face was bright red and the vain on his forehead was bulging out. Devi looked at him not saying anything; she didn't know what to say to that.  
  
"Fine, you know what just fine" she pushed him away from her  
  
She turned and opened the door to her apartment, noticing a small piece of paper on the floor by her left foot.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
She picked up the folded paper and read it aloud:  
  
Johnny-  
  
I have darling little Epiphany, she is quite the girl, she reminds me so much of you. Don't worry I'm taking good care of her, free from perversion to your pleasure, but my friend I'm starting to feel temptation get the best of me, if you wish to keep Epiphany's innocence come and get her, I'm waiting. House #779  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Todd  
  
"That bastard!"  
  
Devi crumpled the paper into a ball and slammed it against the door. Hot tears ran down her face, and her teeth grid.  
  
"No psychopath is gonna stick their dick up inside my baby!"  
  
Johnny's eyes grew in amazement. Could it really be who he thought it was? He unfolded the paper, and sure enough it was, little Todd Castle.  
  
"Come on let's go get that sick son of a bitch" Devi said making a fist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epiphany sat on the cold wood floor looking around; her wrists and ankles were tied together. The man walked up to her with a pleased smile on his face.  
  
"Ah see my dear, you're much more tolerable now, and needless to say desirable"  
  
Epiphany spit in his face, and inched away from him.  
  
"Man, just my luck, a crazy dude wants to bang me, maybe if he weren't so damn creepy he'd be kinda cute" she thought to herself.  
  
He chuckled a bit and nodded to himself.  
  
"You think I'm crazy, yes?"  
  
Epiphany just nodded.  
  
"You can thank Johnny for that one, you see, love, that empty lot next door, lot number 777, well a long time ago, oh say about 15 years ago, he lived there. I was only 6 or 7 at the time, but he had already ruined my life. The things I saw you would not imagine! Because of him I was locked up in an insane asylum! I stayed there until I was 14! But the damage he had provided me never left! And this is why he must pay! For ruining my childhood! And my life!"  
  
Tears ran down the mans face, and for the first time, he no longer looked like a man, he looked like a child, a frightened little child. Epiphany almost felt bad for him all those wasted years.  
  
"You see, I've been watching you, for a while, waiting for a good time to talk to you, I never meant for any of this to ever happen."  
  
Epiphany raised an eyebrow "ummm what?"  
  
"I suppose I should start from the begging, well, about 4 months ago, I saw you walking I of course thought you were much older than you were. Being the lovely girl you are, I admit I was attracted, and so I followed you; and that's when I saw you with him, and it hit me, you were his girl, and I thought of the perfect way to get two things I wanted, the death of him, and you. It wasn't until a few days ago when I first picked you p that I realized you were so young. But none of that matters now, because soon, mommy and daddy will be running here to save you and BAM! Good bye Johnny, your mother we'll tie up in the basement, and me and you? We have a 9:00 flight to Russia in the morning, that shall be our new home."  
  
Epiphany tried her hardest to block out the horrible story that was being told to her, but she could not escape. He went to speak when a loud banging cut him off.  
  
"Looks like the party's here! Its show time!" he said pulling out a pistol  
  
~MORE SOON~ 


	7. Epiphany

~ Ok here's the whole prize deal. The 100th person to review my story wins a really cool mystery prize, yes there actually is a prize, and no I can not say what it is, so if you want a chance to win review! But here are the rules, 1. The review goes along just as any other review would, do NOT ask me questions or any information about it in a review. 2. Do NOT e-mail me asking me about the prize 3. Anonymous reviews or people whose e-mail is not posted must give them to me if you want a chance to win 4. Flames will not be counted unless they are constructive criticism. And that's about it, please enjoy the rest of the story! ~  
  
~ Oh just to let you know ahead of time, this IS NOT going to have a happy ending, don't like it? Too bad it's my story so bite me, the end of this chapter is a songfic to the song Epiphany by staind I down own the song they do ~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The boy ran to the door and flung it open, on the other side stood Devi, her eyes were blood shot and her black hair a mess.  
  
"Where is she?" Devi growled  
  
The boy smiled and stepped away from the door so they could look inside. There on the floor sat Epiphany, when Devi spotted her she violently extended her arm to grab him. He was too fast, he grabbed her before she could hit him, and slammed her onto the floor. Johnny, who was standing behind her, lunged forward at him only to be tossed down at the floor next to Devi.  
  
"Todd, what the hell is wrong with you!" Johnny snarled  
  
Todd threw his head back and laughed then turned and locked the front door.  
  
"Well, well, what do I have here? If it isn't the man who put me in the asylum." Todd laughed ignoring Johnny's question.  
  
Devi inched her way over to Epiphany to untie her. Todd kept his eyes on Johnny. Slowly Devi untied her bound daughter.  
  
"Shhh..take this, I would hope we wont have to use this" Devi whispered handing epiphany a knife that was hidden inside her boot.  
  
Devi inched away from her back over to her spot. Slowly Johnny climbed to his feet.  
  
"Well here we are Johnny, and now your going to die, for everything you've ever done, for ruining my life. For killing all those people some of them in front of me; for getting me locked up in a loony bin, for all of the people who had to die! I am doing this for them! For the world!"  
  
Todd pulled the pistol out of his pocket and raised it to Johnny's face; Devi watched in horror. Violent flash backs flooded Johnny's mind, but he let them come, he welcomed the anger he felt.  
  
"You ungrateful little shit, I taught you! I showed you what it meant to be a person! You were all I had Squee! But you took it like a virus instead of a cure!" Johnny shouted  
  
"A cure! I was scared to sleep! The kids hated me! Look at me! I look..like you! I hate you!" Todd put his finger on the trigger and aimed for Johnny's head.  
  
"NO!" Devi jumped up from where she sat on the floor.  
  
Todd pulled the trigger sending a loud shot into the air; Devi flew in front of Johnny blocking him from the bullet. She let out a loud sigh and fell to her knees, then dropped to the floor.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Epiphany clutched the blade and jumped for Todd, she shoved it into his back as hard as she could until only the handle was showing. He moaned and immediately dropped with a thud. Epiphany's chest heaved and her body trembled. She ran over next to Johnny where her mother laid. She was on her back and was still breathing. Blood trickled from her nose and mouth, but she smiled.  
  
"Epiphany, love, don't cry" Devi said very weakly.  
  
Epiphany could feel the lump growing in her throat, she couldn't help but cry.  
  
"I'm going to die, please don't remember me like this, and I just want to tell you my baby, that I am sorry for not telling you about Johnny sooner, I'm sorry it has to end like this"  
  
Johnny squeezed her hand, trying hard not to cry himself. Slowly Devi's eyes shut, and her breathing slowed until it finally stopped.  
  
"I love you mom," Epiphany said letting go of her hand.  
  
She looked over at Johnny whose face was soaked with tears, she slid over to him and collapsed in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Your words to me just a whisper Your face is so unclear I try to pay attention Your words just disappear. /  
  
Johnny and epiphany stand out in the graveyard several months later on a warm day.  
  
"Do you have the flowers?" Johnny asked not turning his head from the grave.  
  
"Yeah I got em"  
  
Epiphany knelt down in front of the grave placing a few black roses onto of the loose soil.  
  
/Oh 'Cause it's always raining in my head Forget all the things I should have said. /  
  
"Does, it hurt to die?"  
  
Johnny looked at her and frowned  
  
"No, I don't believe it does"  
  
Epiphany pulled an envelope from her coat pocket and placed it on top of the grave and bit her lip.  
  
"Hey, umm why don't you run back to the car, I need to be alone for a few minutes" Johnny asked.  
  
She just nodded and began to walk back.  
  
/So I speak to you in riddles 'Cause my words get in my way. I smoke the whole thing to my head And feel it wash away. /  
  
Johnny knelt down in front of the grave.  
  
"Death has never hurt this bad, never"  
  
He rubbed a tear away from his eye.  
  
"I promise to take care of Epiphany, I just..I don't know, what to do, I've been a wreck, Tenna put your paintings in storage, I couldn't look at them, it hurt so bad"  
  
/ Cause I can't take anymore of this I wanna come apart, Or dig myself a little hole Inside your precious heart. /  
  
"I love you, I'll try to be strong"  
  
He stood up and began walking to his car; loud sobs left his mouth. Epiphany was already in the car when he finally got there. She could tell he had been crying hard.  
  
/Oh 'Cause it's always raining in my head Oh Forget all the things I should have said. /  
  
"Will you be ok?" she asked  
  
He nodded and started the car.  
  
"Your mom's in a better place now, I promise, she'll never feel pain again"  
  
"You're afraid aren't you? I am too," she asked  
  
/I am nothing more than a little boy inside That cries out for attention, Yet I always try to hide. /  
  
"I'm sorry for running away, it's my fault mom died"  
  
Johnny pulled the car over to the side of the road and looked at her  
  
"Don't you ever say that again! It's not your fault!"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
He nodded and looked into her eyes, she looked just like Devi.  
  
/'Cause I talk to you like children, Though I don't know how I feel But I know I'll do the right thing If the right thing is revealed /  
  
He flipped down the car mirror, on Epiphany's side and looked at her.  
  
"If you ever get lonely or miss her, look in the mirror, and you'll see her"  
  
She took a long look at herself before turning away and putting her head on his shoulder  
  
"Its ok, you can cry"  
  
he put his arm around her and started to drive again  
  
"I know, I'm not your real father, but you are my baby"  
  
She squeezed him "thank you"  
  
/'Cause it's always raining in my head Forget all the things I should have said./  
  
~THE END~  
  
I know its sad and looooong 


End file.
